Poison of Calafrax
by minicpst
Summary: A case of mistaken identity leads to dire consequences. 10/Rose
1. Chapter 1

_**Poison of Calafrax**_

_10/Rose_

_Hurt/Comfort/Friendship_

_Summary: A case of mistaken identity leads to dire consequences. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, its characters or its stories, other than this one. I wouldn't mind borrowing David Tennant for a time, though. I'd give him back when I was done. _

**Chapter 1**

Rose ran through the marketplace yelling for the Doctor, her breath making steamy plumes in front of her face. She'd seen him being taken this way and she hoped to all hope that he was nearby. They'd been separated when he'd gone to look at some part for the TARDIS and she'd stayed and looked at the silks on display before her. Two pairs of men had approached them. She had only a glimpse of where the other two had taken the Doctor before her arms were pulled back and she had been yanked into the dark shadows.

It couldn't have been more than an hour she was held, but it was a long hour. The men had hit her with their fists and with some sort of instrument, hoping to get answers from her about her companion. She wouldn't have told them anything, even if she did know, but they asked her questions she had no idea about. He had 900 years worth of experience before she'd come along, and he hadn't shared every moment with her. Her brow creased with worry that some of the things they said and asked about may have been true, but she reassured herself that even if they were, he was a different man now.

After an hour or so one of them had gotten a message, and they had promptly turned her loose in the street. This was nearly more worrisome than being held captive. Normally when she was held captive her plan was to stay safe, hopefully escape, but more than likely the Doctor would come and get her. They both knew the plan. For her to be free and for him to be missing was a new and scary experience.

For a few minutes she simply stood in the cold, her breath white and smoky in front of her, and assessed her damage. Her ribs hurt with each breath, she felt bruised all over, and her face felt unnaturally warm. Probing with her fingers she found that she had several cuts that had bled down her cheeks. She probably looked a mess. But she could walk, and pretty soon she was running.

Rose dashed past stalls and booths, glancing down alleyways as she ran. Ahead of her she saw flashing pale yellow lights flickering in an alley. She ran past, barely giving it a glance. Suddenly she stopped and ran back. There, in the alley, she could see the lanky form of the Doctor face down on the ground. He was unconscious, but she could see him breathing from where she was, his breath making much smaller clouds than her own. She ran to him and dropped painfully to her knees next to him.

"Doctor? Doctor, can you hear me?" She gave his shoulder a little shake. He didn't move, and she was scared to move him for fear of hurting him.

"Doctor!" She tried one more time to rouse him, but he was unresponsive to her. Tendrils of panic washed over her. She didn't know who had done this to him, or if they'd come back. Was it premeditated, was it just a couple of kids out to make a quick quid? Plus it was starting to get even colder. His body could normally handle it better than hers, but he was injured. What if it couldn't?

Rose sat and looked at his pale, slack face for another minute, then made her decision. The TARDIS wasn't far, and the Doctor is very slim. Surely she could drag him there herself? There were enough little alleyways and side streets in the marketplace so she could do it without drawing attention to herself.

Very slowly and carefully Rose ran her fingers through his hair to his scalp and down his back, checking his head and neck for anything obvious. She repeated the process down his arms and legs, and across his ribs. She didn't feel anything moving under her hands. That was a relief, at least. She gently laid the Doctor on his back and got her arms under his armpits, his back to her front. She lifted him with a grunt as much as she could and started slowly walking backwards, his heels bouncing over the pavement.

Rose got about a block before this position became too tiresome to continue. She laid the Doctor down slowly and rested, her breath billowing out in front of her, her ribs nearly burning in pain. She checked her direction and distance. Still several minutes of walking to go, even if she didn't have a six foot Time Lord to bring along with her.

She looked down at him. He wasn't heavy, she thought. "What if I could lift him?" she mumbled aloud. "He's not big, just lanky. Even so, though, he's got five inches and probably close to two stone on me." Her voice trailed off as the thought about it. Not to be discouraged she again sat him up, and then grabbing his arm she started to pull him across her back. She wrapped her other arm around a leg and stood up with a gasp. He dangled over her like some over sized stole, but she could manage his weight for a little while. She got her feet under her and slowly but surely she made her way back in the direction of the TARDIS.

By the time Rose reached the TARDIS she was starting to tremble with exhaustion and she was breathing hard. She let the two of them inside, then headed straight for the infirmary. The Doctor was still unconscious. He hadn't moved, mumbled, or anything. Rose was horribly worried. As she trudged down the corridor her mind wandered to possible reasons behind it.

At last she made it to the infirmary. She walked over to the first couch she could find and scooted so the back of the Doctor's legs were against it. She slowly lowered him on, then turned him so she could lay him down. Unable to do more than that she felt her legs buckle, and a moment later she was on the floor, panting into the darkness that threatened to overtake her.

_to be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Poison of Calafrax**_

_10/Rose_

_Hurt/Comfort/Friendship_

_Summary: A case of mistaken identity leads to dire consequences. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, its characters or its stories, other than this one. I wouldn't mind borrowing David Tennant for a time, though. I'd give him back when I was done. _

**Previously:**

_She looked down at him. He wasn't heavy, she thought. "What if I could lift him?" she mumbled aloud. "He's not big, just lanky. Even so, though, he's got five inches and probably close to two stone on me." Her voice trailed off as the thought about it. Not to be discouraged she again sat him up, and then grabbing his arm she started to pull him across her back. She wrapped her other arm around a leg and stood up with a gasp. He dangled over her like some over sized stole, but she could manage his weight for a little while. She got her feet under her and slowly but surely she made her way back in the direction of the TARDIS. _

_By the time Rose reached the TARDIS she was starting to tremble with exhaustion and she was breathing hard. She let the two of them inside, then headed straight for the infirmary. The Doctor was still unconscious. He hadn't moved, mumbled, or anything. Rose was horribly worried. As she trudged down the corridor her mind wandered to possible reasons behind it._

_At last she made it to the infirmary. She walked over to the first couch she could find and scooted so the back of the Doctor's legs were against it. She slowly lowered him on, then turned him so she could lay him down. Unable to do more than that she felt her legs buckle, and a moment later she was on the floor, panting into the darkness that threatened to overtake her._

**Chapter 2**

Rose didn't know how long it'd been since she'd made it back to the TARDIS, but as the darkness lifted the Doctor was still unconscious on the couch, right where she'd left him. Looking him over now in the white lights of the infirmary she could see that he'd fared with about the same treatment that she had. His face had several cuts and bruises. She dug around in his transdimensional pockets until she found the stethoscope he kept on him. Putting the pieces in her ears she pushed aside his overcoat and unbuttoned his suit jacket. She listened carefully over one heart, then the other, noting they were both beating normally. She listened to his breath too, remembering how it had seemed so pale and shallow in the cold back in the alleyway. Now it was much deeper and slower. The Doctor always did seem to heal very quickly. Rose hoped that that's what was going on here.

Without knowing how to do anything more, she simply sat down on a stool next to him to wait. She knew that one of the tools he had here in the infirmary was a dermal regenerator, but she didn't know how to use it properly. She'd seen him use it on her many times before, but she'd always been more fascinated in watching her skin mend as if in fast time than she had in watching what buttons he pressed. Better to wait, she thought.

Whilst she sat mulling in her own mind she absently sat and rubbed the Doctor's hand in her own. She found it amusing that for once their bodies didn't seem to be very different in temperature. The Doctor's hand felt very comfortable in hers. So she rubbed it with her thumb and just watched. She never noticed that her breathing hadn't slowed down from her exertions She was too focused on her friend.

Suddenly looking up she realized that his face didn't look so bruised anymore. In fact, it looked nearly normal. He had some five o'clock shadow, but that was it. She moved her hands to his face and felt for herself. Sure enough, no cuts, no swelling. It was then that his eyes opened. He blinked twice before his eyes found Rose's face. For a moment he looked confused, then worry washed over his features. His brown eyes creased with concern. His hands reached to his face and covered hers.

"Rose? Are you ok?"

Rose nearly snorted. The man was just dragged unconscious from the scene of a serious beating and the first thing he thinks of when he wakes up is if _she's_ ok? The snort quickly turned into a tired smile. She took her hands away from his face, but he didn't let go of them.

"I'm fine. But you?"

"Everything's just grand now. A little regenerative energy and I'm healed right up. Just like new. Well, not really 'new' for a Time Lord, that would require a lot more regenerative energy and a new body, but new enough." He paused in his rambling and took in his surroundings.

"I'm back on the TARDIS. The last thing I remember was two men beating me and asking me questions, calling me 'Harold'. I don't think they knew who I really was. Must have been a case of mistaken identity."

Rose definitely snorted now. That explained why the things they were asking about didn't make sense. She thought back. They had never called him 'The Doctor', just 'her companion'. Thank goodness the things they had said he had done weren't true! The message they had gotten must have either been one that realized their mistake, or one that thought he was dead. She hadn't realized how close to death the Doctor had been, using his regenerative abilities so much that she could see pale yellow flashing.

The Doctor had watched Rose think through her ordeal, making connections. He noted she was cut and bruised, and tired. Her hands in his were no warmer than his own, she was breathing far too fast, and she still had her jacket on. Though his touch he could tell her body temperature was too low, her heartrate too high. He was about to speak when her voice interrupted him.

"The men who had grabbed me got a message and they just let me go. I found you unconscious in an alleyway. I couldn't leave you there, injured, so I brought you back here." Her eyes were getting glassier by the moment and she was working harder to breathe, but the Doctor was trying to process what she had said.

"You brought me back? By yourself?" She nodded. "You carried me?" She nodded again.

"I dragged you a bit, but that was hard work, so I carried you. On my shoulders. Like a stole." The corners of her mouth turned up slightly. "Thought I was going to give myself a paper cut on your ribs doing it, but I did it." She looked proud of herself for a moment before gasping, her eyes rolling back into her head. The Doctor still had her hands in his, though, and stopped her fall. Holding her up by her hands he hopped off of the couch, and very gently he lifted his friend back up to where he had been sitting only moments before.

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Poison of Calafrax**_

_10/Rose_

_Hurt/Comfort/Friendship_

_Summary: A case of mistaken identity leads to dire consequences. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, its characters or its stories, other than this one. I wouldn't mind borrowing David Tennant for a time, though. I'd give him back when I was done. _

**Previously:**

"_You brought me back? By yourself?" She nodded. "You carried me?" She nodded again._

"_I dragged you a bit, but that was hard work, so I carried you. On my shoulders. Like a stole." The corners of her mouth turned up slightly. "Thought I was going to give myself a paper cut on your ribs doing it, but I did it." She looked proud of herself for a moment before gasping, her eyes rolling back into her head. The Doctor still had her hands in his, though, and stopped her fall. Holding her up by her hands he hopped off of the couch, and very gently he lifted his friend back up to where he had been sitting only moments before._

**Chapter 3**

Rose hadn't had a chance to say what the men had done to her, but a quick glance told the Doctor that they hadn't been gentle. He unzipped and pulled aside her jacket, then her sweatshirt underneath it. His hand found the stethoscope Rose had left out before and he quickly pressed it to her chest. His fears were confirmed, one of her lungs had collapsed. He quickly reached into the drawer behind him for an empty syringe. Pulling the cap and plunger off he exposed Rose's upper chest, felt for the second intercostal space, and thrust the syringe in. With a sigh he could hear the air escaping out of her chest and her breathing immediately improved. When the air finished rushing out, he placed an oxygen mask over her face and removed the syringe, placing a band aid over the injection site.

With that done, he removed her jacket and covered her instead with a thermal blanket. Then he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and ran it from head to toe over her prone form. Glancing at the readings he frowned and felt rage bellowing up in him. All of this over a mistaken identity! Rose had a concussion, three cracked ribs, one of which had punctured her lung, and bruises and cuts all along her face and arms and chest. He suspected her lung had been punctured while she carried him. He had nearly killed his friend. Guilt bubbled out of him. He sadly rubbed Rose's cheek, mindful of the damage that had been done to it. She groaned and leaned into his hand. Her eyes opened and she looked at him.

"Hello."

He gave a small grin back. "Hello." His grin faded. "Rose," he began. His voice caught. "Rose, you've got three broken ribs and a concussion, plus some cuts and bruises. Your lung collapsed, which is why you passed out. I've fixed it now." He slowly stroked her face. "You must have punctured your lung when you picked me up. I'm sorry. So sorry. I could have killed you."

Rose smiled at him through the oxygen mask. Her face was one of pain and fatigue. But still her smile shined. "It was my choice, Doctor. It's ok. I want you safe. My Doctor." Her words from long ago, repeated now, made his hearts leap.

"My Rose. I want you safe too. And healed. I'm going to fix you now, ok, Rose?" She nodded, wearily. He placed his fingers alongside her temples. "I just want you to sleep, and when you wake everything will be better." He locked eyes with her. "I think you need a doctor." She smiled weakly. With that he pressed her mind to sleep with his, and her eyes closed.

As soon as she was asleep he set about fixing her injuries. He mended her ribs first, then set about on her concussion. When that was done he cleaned each of the cuts on her body carefully, and then got the dermal regenerator out and fixed the cuts and bruises on her face and chest, including the puncture from the syringe that he inflicted her on himself. With that done he stared at his friend. Her devotion to him had probably saved his life. In the cold on that planet, with his energy so low from having just healed his injuries he may have not had enough left over to complete the regeneration process, slight though it was. He may have frozen to death after saving his own life. Ironic, that. But Rose saw to it that he was brought back to where he would get better. Where they could both get better.

Pressing his fingers against her head again, the Doctor lifted the forced sleep on Rose, leaving just her body's natural sleep in place, if she needed it. She remained asleep. Gently the Doctor slipped one arm behind her shoulders and his other under her knees and he lifted, her head resting on his shoulder. She'd be far more comfortable sleeping this off in her own room.

He carried her down the many corridors of the TARDIS, then carefully placed her in her own bed. Removing her shoes he covered her with her duvet, letting his hands rest briefly on her face again before he left her side. Her body temperature was up, nearly back to normal, and her breathing and heartrate were fine. She was just asleep.

After the day he'd had the Doctor knew he could use a kip as well. So he trudged off to his own room, slipped out of his suit and was asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Poison of Calafrax**_

_10/Rose_

_Hurt/Comfort/Friendship_

_Summary: A case of mistaken identity leads to dire consequences. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, its characters or its stories, other than this one. I wouldn't mind borrowing David Tennant for a time, though. I'd give him back when I was done. _

**Previously:**

_Pressing his fingers against her head again, the Doctor lifted the forced sleep on Rose, leaving just her body's natural sleep in place, if she needed it. She remained asleep. Gently the Doctor slipped one arm behind her shoulders and his other under her knees and he lifted, her head resting on his shoulder. She'd be far more comfortable sleeping this off in her own room._

_He carried her down the many corridors of the TARDIS, then carefully placed her in her own bed. Removing her shoes he covered her with her duvet, letting his hands rest briefly on her face again before he left her side. Her body temperature was up, nearly back to normal, and her breathing and heartrate were fine. She was just asleep._

_After the day he'd had the Doctor knew he could use a kip as well. So he trudged off to his own room, slipped out of his suit and was asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow._

**Chapter 4**

The next morning the Doctor was awake hours before Rose. Even though he'd had about eight hours of restful sleep following his regenerative healing, Rose needed a solid twelve before she was upright. She came into the console room, her eyes still half closed, clutching her robe around her.

"Morning, Rose! How are you feeling today?"

"'M fine. I was hoping it was a bad dream."

"Nope," he said, popping his 'p'. "Real it was, definitely. You've been asleep about twelve hours, plus the two hours I took sorting out your injuries. Hungry? I can make some banana pancakes for you if you'd like."

Rose just shook her head. "Not yet, thanks. And thanks for fixing me up."

"Anytime, Rose. I wish I didn't have to do it so often." He paused and crossed to her, putting his hands on her shoulders, leaning down slightly to look her in the eye. "And thank you, Rose. You saved my life yesterday. I would have frozen to death sleeping off the regenerative healing. If you hadn't brought me back here... Well. I owe you my life. And my future lives."

Rose's cheeks flushed at his words. "Don't think of it. You'd have done the same for me. You have, in fact. I don't even think we're even yet. But next time it's your turn to save my life."

The Doctor smiled. "Deal. So then, no pancakes yet. Where do you want to go today? Or should we just stay in the vortex? The poor girl needs some maintenance done that can't wait too much longer." He stroked the TARDIS in a loving manner, then turned to look at Rose.

"How about we just stay here? I'm not in the mood for any more running. I don't hurt, but I'm not up to being out and about today. You go ahead and give the TARDIS what she needs. I'll grab a book and come and keep you company."

The Doctor smiled at Rose's retreating back. He ducked under the console to pick up the tools he'd need to do his work. A few minutes later, having gotten everything he needed, he was back up on his feet, and Rose was sitting in the captain's chair reading her book. She smiled at him, her cheeks pink. He settled in to do his work. They didn't talk, just stayed in companionable silence. The Doctor's tools would occasional whirl, and Rose would turn a page every few minutes. Otherwise there was no sound.

A couple of hours later the Doctor poked his head out and suggested lunch. He and Rose walked down to the kitchen together and the Doctor whipped up some banana pancakes, as promised. He ate a hearty amount, but Rose just picked at hers. The Doctor frowned.

"Rose, are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Just not terribly hungry today. I guess I'm just still processing what happened yesterday."

"It's understandable. You're physically fine, but sometimes the human mind needs to work things through, and it shows up in the strangest physical ways. I knew someone, once, who every time he got upset would have to paint a landscape. His arms would just start to twitch and he wouldn't be fully healed until he'd popped out a picture of a forest or the mountains or something. I've got a few of his pieces around in the attic, I think. Beautiful work. They say a troubled mind is often a place for great art. Anyway! You'll be better by dinner, then, all right?"

Rose nodded, keeping one arm poking at the pancakes and the other resting on her lap, just against her stomach. After a few more minutes they cleared the dishes and went back to the console room. Rose settled back with her book and the Doctor went back to his tinkering. He occasionally glanced up at his companion. She was still pink in the face, and she looked very very tired still. In her right arm she held her book, but her left remained against her stomach, as it had all through lunch. She thought she'd probably been hiding whatever discomfort she was feeling from him, he mused. He was concerned, but if she didn't want to tell him and all that was going on was that she was pink while reading a book, he could let it go. He knew she hated that he worried so much about her. He'd just keep checking on her.

The Doctor grew absorbed in his work, and suddenly realized with a start that he hadn't heard a page turn from Rose in about an hour. He looked over at her and saw that she'd fallen back to sleep laying across the bench, her book dangling from her fingertips. With a frown he put down his tools and walked over to her. He brushed his fingers across her cheek and started when he felt how warm she was. He put both of his hands on her hands, the book falling to the floor, feeling her pulse and temperature beneath his long sensitive fingers. Both were much too high.

"Rose? Rose? Can you hear me, Rose?" She didn't answer him. He gave her shoulder a shake. "ROSE!" Still no answer. He grabbed his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and ran it over her head and chest. He couldn't believe what he saw. "No, that can't be right." He ran the tool over her body once more. When the results were the same he quickly tucked it back into his pocket and scooped her body into his arms. He practically ran to the infirmary with her.

Reaching in record time he placed her body back on the couch and ran a more detailed scan. Sure enough, what his screwdriver had told him twice was showing up on the scanner here as well. When she had been hit yesterday she'd had a poison introduced. He hadn't thought to look for it yesterday, assuming she'd only been hit with fists and her injuries were merely skin and bone deep. But the tests showed that she had aphloxia in her. Aphloxia was used on an instrument, a glybok, and it was used as a torture mechanism. Slow to enter the system and slow to work, it usually made the victims of beatings much more likely to speak as the pain grew and their bodies got weaker. That explained Rose's protection of her stomach and her not eating. And of course the state she was in now. Her body was trying to fight off the poison.

His poor Rose! He should have done a more thorough scan yesterday! He knew the glybok had once been used on this planet, but he had thought it abandoned decades ago. Plus why would they use it on her? She's just a girl, a visitor. The glybok and aphloxia were generally used only for the most sought after information or the most important prisoners.

He knew there was nothing he could do about the poison. The only antidote was back on Calafrax. The best thing he could do would be to manage her symptoms and get his ship back there as soon as he could. He grimaced in anger as he realized he had just pulled apart his ship and now Rose needed to be back on Calafrax as soon as possible. He knew that in the end, without the antidote, the strongest of men could last about four days with the poison in their system. Rose was strong, there was no doubt about that, and healthy, but she was also a small woman. She maybe had three days, and one had already passed.

In anger the Doctor grabbed at the nearest tool and threw it across the wall. The little scanner bounced into pieces and skittered across the white floor. Staring at the pieces, breathing hard, the Doctor thought about what to do. Keeping Rose as sedated as possible was a must. The less she moved the better. But he didn't want to put her in a coma and leave her here in the infirmary while he worked in the console room getting the TARDIS back in order.

He reached into a drawer and got out a hypospray of pain medication. This would work on the pain. Even unconscious he could see Rose's face twisting as the poison worked its way into her system. A quick injection at the wrist brought the twisting to a stop. A few minutes later Rose woke, staring around the room.

"Doctor?"

"I'm here, Rose. Can you look at me?" He stroked her face with his hands, feeling her temperature and pulse. They were still high, but coming down slightly from when he had found her a few minutes before. "How do you feel?"

"'M ok. I don't hurt anymore."

"Why didn't you tell me you were hurting?" the Doctor asked gently.

"I didn't want you to worry over nothing. I thought it was just a leftover from yesterday. I've never had a punctured lung. I figured it'd hurt for a while afterward."

The Doctor shook his head sadly. "When I fix you Rose, I fix you. There's no more pain. And if there is I want you to tell me because it means I may have missed something. Which is unlikely, I am brilliant, and good. But I may not have known something else was amiss. Like today."

He stopped there and watched Rose's face. He didn't want to tell her, but he couldn't lie to her if she asked.

Rose could see the concern on his face. There was something he wasn't telling her. "Doctor, what are you not telling me?"

The Doctor sighed. "Do you remember being hit yesterday with an instrument? It probably looked like a maraca with bumps?"

Rose nodded. "I think that's what they used on my face a couple of times." She shuddered, remembering what they had done. She looked back into the Doctor's brown eyes. He nodded back at her.

"That's probably what gave you the concussion. It's called a glybok. The bumps have a poison on them called aphloxia. It works slowly, which is why you felt fairly ok this morning. But it moves through the system causing pain and weakening the body. Eventually the person dies. It's used as a torture mechanism on the planet. But only for the most hardened criminals. I have no idea why it was used on you."

Rose's brown eyes were huge. "I'm going to die??"

"No! Of course not. I would not let that happen, Rose. Not while I can stop it. There's an antidote, back on Calafrax. We just need to go back and get it."

"How long does it take for the poison to work?"

"Usually four days or so."

Rose thought about that. "Four days? For hardened criminals? Big manly men?"

The Doctor nodded.

"So would it move through me any faster because I'm smaller?"

The Doctor nodded again, sadly. "You probably have three days. One of which is already gone. But I promise you, Rose, I will fix this. You will not die. Do you understand me?"

Rose smiled, surprising the Doctor. "If you say I won't die, then I believe you. Besides. If I did you'd have to go and tell my mum, and that's motivation enough for anyone. Even Time Lords."

He grinned at that. "Quite right, that. Do you still feel ok?"

Rose nodded. "Can I get up and move around, or do I have to stay here?"

"You can move, but as little as possible. And I want you to tell me the minute you feel any pain or feel any different at all. I can stop the pain, and I can slow the process, but we need to get back to Calafrax, and to do that I also need to put the TARDIS back together. I'd rather, actually, that you come up to the console room with me so I can keep an eye on you. I know your bed would be more comfortable, but things with this can change so quickly, I don't want you to be far from me."

Rose swung her legs over the side of the couch and stood on wobbly legs. The Doctor helped steady her with an arm around her shoulder. He grabbed several items and plopped them in his transdimensional pockets. They walked back toward the console room, stopping at Rose's room to grab a couple of pillows and her duvet, to help her be more comfortable. The Doctor got her settled against the wall with some books and magazines, and then he disappeared briefly to the kitchen, reappearing a few minutes later with a tall glass.

"Here, nutritional shake. I know you're not very hungry, but you need nutrients. You've barely eaten in 24 hours, and keeping stronger will help your body last longer against the poison. Drink this up in the next two hours, ok?"

Rose took a sip. Banana flavored, of course, with just a hint of honey. It tasted delicious, but her stomach just wasn't into it. She took one more small sip and smiled at the Doctor. He glanced at how much she had drunk.

"I know you don't feel up to it, Rose, but you need to drink this in two hours. Otherwise we'll take a trip back to the infirmary for an IV."

Rose nodded. "I'll try, Doctor."

He gave her hand a squeeze and left her settled on her makeshift mat while he got back to work on the TARDIS.

_To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Poison of Calafrax**_

_10/Rose_

_Hurt/Comfort/Friendship_

_Summary: A case of mistaken identity leads to dire consequences. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, its characters or its stories, other than this one. I wouldn't mind borrowing David Tennant for a time, though. I'd give him back when I was done. _

**Previously:**

"_I know you don't feel up to it, Rose, but you need to drink this in two hours. Otherwise we'll take a trip back to the infirmary for an IV."_

_Rose nodded. "I'll try, Doctor." _

_He gave her hand a squeeze and left her settled on her makeshift mat while he got back to work on the TARDIS._

**Chapter 5**

The Doctor had glanced over at Rose every ten minutes while he worked. He was making good progress, but he knew it would still take at least another day to get his ship back in working order. That was cutting it very close to save Rose. She had read her magazines for an hour, then moved on to her book, taking a sip of the nutritional shake every time she turned a page. Small sips, but they added up. He'd nodded his approval when she'd glanced his way several times. She had smiled at him. The last time, though, the smile looked tense, forced. He knew that she was stubborn. No doubt she was starting to feel the pain again. It'd only been a couple of hours. He'd given her some pretty strong pain killers to start with. He got back to work, moving even faster than he had been.

An hour later Rose put down her book and finished her shake. She held up the empty glass with the straw waving around for the Doctor to see. When she'd put it down he had heard her gasp, ever so quietly. She acted as if nothing had happened. The Doctor watched her for a minute. She was laying on her duvet with her head back on her pillow. No book this time. She just stared at the ceiling.

"Rose? Are you in pain?"

"'M fine, Doctor."

"Ro-ose. I wanted you to tell me when the pain came back."

"I said I'm fine! You just keep working. The faster you finish the faster we get there."

"And the more pain you feel the more your pituitary gland will have to work to produce endorphins to regulate the homeostasis in your body. The more it has to work to do that the more likely the poison will be able to work its way onto your nerves. Aphloxia LOVES endorphins. It attaches to them, rides onto the nerves with them. So Rose, I ask again, are you in pain?"

At this Rose nodded miserably. The Doctor got up from under the console and walked over toward her. He crouched down next to where she was laying on her duvet.

"The pain will keep increasing. I can give you pain killers, up to a certain point. Drugs like morphine are out, they act too much like your own endorphins." He pulled out a hypospray. "This is similar to acetaminophen. Too much, though, and it can cause stomach bleeding, and it can interfere with the poison and cause migraines. And of course, the pain may get to a point where no amount of pain killer, safe amount or not, will touch it." He put down the hypospray next to Rose and looked at her. "The other option is I put you in a psychically forced sleep. Kind of like a medically induced coma. You won't feel pain at all."

Rose stared at his face. His eyes were full of affection and concern. She swallowed hard. "I'd like to stay awake, stay with you."

The Doctor nodded. "It's easier for me to keep an eye on you if you're awake as well. Hopefully the pain won't get to the point where I need to put you to sleep, but Rose, it's vitally important that we keep the pain away. We're going to be cutting this closer than I would like. We'll still have a full day, but I'd rather get this fixed right away rather than having to wait until tomorrow. So when you're in pain you let me know. The poison rides on the endorphins. If you're in pain you're cutting into our day. Ok? Do you understand?"

Rose closed her eyes. A tear trickled down her cheek. The Doctor quickly reached out and wiped it away.

"Hey now! I'm not angry with you. We'll get this sorted, I promised."

"I know. And I know."

"Scared?" The back of his long fingers brushed against her cheek soothingly.

She nodded, her face crumpling into tears. She sobbed and tried to sit up to reach up into the Doctor. Her shoulders had barely left the duvet, though, before she cried out in pain and doubled over, clutching her stomach. The Doctor quickly snatched up the hypospray from where he had put it and injected it quickly. Nearly instantly the pain died away. The Doctor sat back and pulled Rose to him, stroking her hair and back while she cried into his shoulder.

"Shhh, it's ok, Rose. It'll be ok. I promise you. I promised you, I promised your mother. Everything will work out."

After a few minutes Rose's sobs settled down to occasional hiccups, then into nothing. The Doctor still had his hands on her head and back and could feel that her breathing had evened out into a natural sleep. He laid her back down on her duvet, walked over to the support where he stored his overcoat, and laid it over his sleeping friend. He brushed her hair away from her eyes and laid a kiss on her forehead. "I promise you, Rose Tyler, this will be ok."

_To be continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Poison of Calafrax**_

_10/Rose_

_Hurt/Comfort/Friendship_

_Summary: A case of mistaken identity leads to dire consequences. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, its characters or its stories, other than this one. I wouldn't mind borrowing David Tennant for a time, though. I'd give him back when I was done. _

**Previously:**

_She nodded, her face crumpling into tears. She sobbed and tried to sit up to reach up into the Doctor. Her shoulders had barely left the duvet, though, before she cried out in pain and doubled over, clutching her stomach. The Doctor quickly snatched up the hypospray from where he had put it and injected it quickly. Nearly instantly the pain died away. The Doctor sat back and pulled Rose to him, stroking her hair and back while she cried into his shoulder. _

"_Shhh, it's ok, Rose. It'll be ok. I promise you. I promised you, I promised your mother. Everything will work out."_

_After a few minutes Rose's sobs settled down to occasional hiccups, then into nothing. The Doctor still had his hands on her head and back and could feel that her breathing had evened out into a natural sleep. He laid her back down on her duvet, walked over to the support where he stored his overcoat, and laid it over his sleeping friend. He brushed her hair away from her eyes and laid a kiss on her forehead. "I promise you, Rose Tyler, this will be ok."_

**Chapter 6**

In the two hours that Rose napped the Doctor was able to get quite a lot of work done. Cutting corners and taking shortcuts he figured he could shave three hours off of his projected 24 hour work schedule. It wasn't as much as he'd like, but every minute he could spare he felt better about Rose. He'd checked on her twice as she slept. Both times her body was calm, the medicine doing its job.

At the next break in his work he stepped out from under the console and walked over to Rose. Two strides out he could already see that her face was scrunched in pain, even in her sleep. He gently touched her stomach, and as soon as his fingers made contact her eyes flew open and she doubled over.

The Doctor set his mouth in a grim line. Rose had always been strong, blocking out much more pain than most young people can. For her to react like this, the pain was bad. And it'd only been about two and a half hours since he'd given her pain medication. He needed to give her more, but at this rate she was going to hit her maximum dose in just a few hours. That'd still leave about 18 hours to deal with for her. The Doctor knew that she'd want to stay awake, even through the pain, but it may come down to him forcing a sleep on her. Oh he didn't want to, but if she was awake for those 18 hours she may do considerable harm to herself. Not to mention the agony of simply having to live through it.

The Doctor pulled out another hypospray and injected Rose with its contents. Within a minute she had relaxed back into him, easing out of her tightly coiled ball. Her face was still half in a grimace, though.

"Rose, is anything else the matter?"

"The pain's gone, but I just don't feel so good. Feel like I have the flu or something."

The Doctor brushed his hand against her forehead. "You have a fever. Your body's reaction to a foreign substance. I'm sorry. There's not much more I can give you."

"'S ok. I can deal with a bit of a fever." She gave him a wan smile. "Just a little dizzy, too."

"Lay back, Rose. Let me get you something more to drink. Are you hungry?"

She shook her head, then moaned. "Shouldn't have done that while I'm dizzy. Now the whole TARDIS is spinning. Which I guess it is anyway!" She laughed, a crazy laugh. "Spinning, spinning, spinning."

The Doctor rushed off to get Rose water and came back to find her laying on her back, staring at nothing at all. Her eyes moved back and forth, showing just how dizzy she was.

"Shh, Rose, I'm here. Close your eyes. It'll be easier that way. Let me help you get a drink." He passed his arm behind her shoulders and lifted her upper body so that she could take a drink. Her head rested against his chest, and he could feel the heat radiating off of her. Her fever was already an uncomfortable 102. A few degrees higher and he'd have to worry about brain damage.

After she'd had a few sips she pulled her head away. "No more?" the Doctor asked.

"No, my stomach doesn't feel great."

"I'll check back on you in a half hour. I don't want you to get dehydrated. You rest until then. I've got more work to do on the TARDIS."

She nodded, and he lowered her body, brushing her sweaty fringe away from her face. She settled back onto her duvet and the Doctor arranged his coat over her once again. She turned to watch him work on the TARDIS.

"How can it take you longer to put everything back together that only took you a few hours to take apart?"

"Well, it's not so much a matter of just putting everything back together. Many of the items weren't working well in the first place. So when I pulled them out I threw them in the trash or recycled them, and now the new components need to be recalibrated. Until I do that we're stuck in the vortex. Had I known what was going to happen I would have waited, or kept the old parts. In the end, though, both you and the TARDIS will be as good as new." He kept his voice light, trying not to feel guilty. If he'd done a more thorough scan he would have picked up the poison and been able to head back to Calafrax immediately. Instead he skipped that part and then took his ship apart. And now Rose was suffering.

He worked quietly for another couple of hours, occasionally calling over to see if Rose was awake, answering a question about what he was working on, and even sometimes telling her stories of adventures from before she joined him. He watched her, watched as her fever climbed. He could tell even from where he was by the console. Her eyes got brighter and her cheeks pinker. Twice he went over to help her drink something, though she could only manage a few sips. A third time he got a cool damp cloth from the nearest bathroom and spent a few minutes wiping her face down. After that she fell back into a restless sleep. The Doctor knew her fever was up to 104 degrees. Anything he might give her to block the fever would either react with her pain medicine or aid the poison in conquering her body, so there was little he could do.

After another hour's work he could hear her breath catching in her throat as she slept. An obviously painful sound. He pulled out a third hypospray and injected her right in her sleep, then wiped down her sweaty brow again. His jacket had been tossed aside as some point, so he pulled that back over Rose's body as the pain medication took effect. That was all he could do for her for the pain safely. Another dose would probably cause stomach bleeding. And yet it was much easier for him to have her awake and looking after herself as much as she could while he tended to the TARDIS. Plus, if he admitted it to himself, he had traveled alone for so long, he loved having company aboard and loathed the silence now.

The TARDIS had another 16 hours worth of work. Rose had maybe three hours of painless time left, and probably about an hour before her fever rose to a dangerous level. The Doctor pushed his palms against his eyes in frustration, then got back under the console and got back to work.

_To be continued..._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Poison of Calafrax**_

_10/Rose_

_Hurt/Comfort/Friendship_

_Summary: A case of mistaken identity leads to dire consequences. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, its characters or its stories, other than this one. I wouldn't mind borrowing David Tennant for a time, though. I'd give him back when I was done. _

**Previously:**

_After another hour's work he could hear her breath catching in her throat as she slept. An obviously painful sound. He pulled out a third hypospray and injected her right in her sleep, then wiped down her sweaty brow again. His jacket had been tossed aside as some point, so he pulled that back over Rose's body as the pain medication took effect. That was all he could do for her for the pain safely. Another dose would probably cause stomach bleeding. And yet it was much easier for him to have her awake and looking after herself as much as she could while he tended to the TARDIS. Plus, if he admitted it to himself, he had traveled alone for so long, he loved having company aboard and loathed the silence now. _

_The TARDIS had another 16 hours worth of work. Rose had maybe three hours of painless time left, and probably about an hour before her fever rose to a dangerous level. The Doctor pushed his palms against his eyes in frustration, then got back under the console and got back to work. _

**Chapter 7**

The Doctor worked harder in the the next hour than he probably ever had. He recalibrated quickly and efficiently and then moved on to the next item, all the while wondering what he could skip and put off and still safely land them when and where they needed to land. However fast he worked, though, it wouldn't be fast enough to save Rose from the worst of the poisoning.

Sure enough, as predicted, about 75 minutes after her last injection the Doctor looked up to see Rose's eyes staring straight ahead, seeing nothing. Her mouth was moving but no sound was coming out. He quickly went to her side, and feeling her face found that her temperature was now at 107. Her face was red and she was absolutely drenched in sweat, though none of it new. She didn't see him, nor respond to his stimuli. Her brain was starting to cook. The Doctor scooped Rose up and ran off to the nearest bathroom. Opening the door he propped Rose standing against him while he got a bath running. When there were a few inches of tepid water in the tub he lowered her in, clothes and all. He moved the water over her body, letting the clothing soak up the cooler water, keeping it moving so she didn't chill. Soon she started to sweat again and her eyes and mouth closed. The Doctor kept her in the tub until her body had cooled to a safe 100 degrees, then lifted her out and wrapped her in a large bath sheet.

As he was drying her off her eyes flickered open. "Rose?" he asked. "Can you hear me?"

"Doctor? I'm c-cold. So cold."

"I know, Rose, I know. Your body got too hot. I had to douse you in the bathtub to cool you back down. You're safe, for now. Let's get you out of these wet clothes, though, shall we?" He carried her back to her room and gently laid her on the bed. He went through her drawers and pulled out a pair of cotton knickers, some lightweight pyjama trousers, and a light long sleeve tee shirt. He stripped her down to her undergarments, then pulled the shirt on over her head, swiftly removing her bra from under the shirt. Next he laid the bath sheet over her lower half and deftly removed her undies and traded them out for the dry set. Last on went the pyjama bottoms. He left her feet bare for now. All the while he kept a light commentary about what he was doing so Rose wouldn't be startled. She responded lightly once or twice. Tossing the damp towel back into the bathroom he pulled the sheet and blanket off of her bed and wrapped her in them before carrying her back out to the console room.

Rose's fever spike had cost him 30 minutes. As he laid her back on her duvet and covered her with her sheet and blanket he checked her temperature again. She was still at 100. A little high, but she could live at that temperature indefinitely.

"Rose, have a sip of water, please. I need you to drink something."

"Don't want anything," she replied, sleepily.

"I know you don't, but you need something. You've lost a lot of body water sweating. Please, just a few sips. For me?"

She raised her head a couple of notches and opened her mouth. She took three sips and then sank back down on her duvet, exhausted. The Doctor brushed a damp flannel across her forehead to wipe the fine sheen off of her, then stood to go back to work on the TARDIS. His two most important women were pulling him in different directions. He definitely enjoyed feeling needed, but this was starting to get very difficult. Rose was going to need more care soon, especially if she ended up dehydrated, and if her pain got too severe to counter with medication. Which it would shortly, in all likelihood. And there was no way the TARDIS could repair herself. She was a smart ship, that's for sure, but that was not something she could handle.

With the clock ticking the Doctor left Rose's side and got back to work on his beloved TARDIS.

_To be continued..._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Poison of Calafrax**_

_10/Rose_

_Hurt/Comfort/Friendship_

_Summary: A case of mistaken identity leads to dire consequences. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, its characters or its stories, other than this one. I wouldn't mind borrowing David Tennant for a time, though. I'd give him back when I was done. _

**Previously:**

"_Rose, have a sip of water, please. I need you to drink something."_

"_Don't want anything," she replied, sleepily._

"_I know you don't, but you need something. You've lost a lot of body water sweating. Please, just a few sips. For me?"_

_She raised her head a couple of notches and opened her mouth. She took three sips and then sank back down on her duvet, exhausted. The Doctor brushed a damp flannel across her forehead to wipe the fine sheen off of her, then stood to go back to work on the TARDIS. His two most important women were pulling him in different directions. He definitely enjoyed feeling needed, but this was starting to get very difficult. Rose was going to need more care soon, especially if she ended up dehydrated, and if her pain got too severe to counter with medication. Which it would shortly, in all likelihood. And there was no way the TARDIS could repair herself. She was a smart ship, that's for sure, but that was not something she could handle. _

_With the clock ticking the Doctor left Rose's side and got back to work on his beloved TARDIS. _

**Chapter 8**

The bath must have helped Rose's body relax into a more therapeutic sleep because it was two hours after the bath that the Doctor heard her stirring again. He'd checked on her and found her fever slowly creeping up again, but not at the alarming rate it had. However, she was still sweating and would not rouse enough to drink anything. The Doctor thought he'd give her another hour before he gave her an IV of fluids.

As she stirred he looked up from the component he was working on and saw that her face was screwed up in a painful look once again. He was immediately at her side, wiping her face with the flannel, speaking calming words to her.

"It hurts, Doctor. Make it stop! Please!"

The Doctor had never heard Rose beg before, not like this. It broke his hearts like he thought nothing else could.

"Rose, you've had as much of the medicine as is safe. If I give you more you may bleed in your stomach. I can put you to sleep now, and take care of you that way. You'll be more comfortable."

"I want to stay awake. I want to stay with you. Please, Doctor. I'm scared. Scared if I go to sleep I won't wake up again."

"I promise you, that won't happen. Rose, open your eyes and look at me." She opened her eyes and stared, her fever laden eyes gouging into his big brown ones. "You will be fine. I will take care of you. Can I put you into a psychically induced sleep, please?"

Her eyes closed as her face was gripped by another wave of pain. "Please, Doctor, not yet. Please. Just one more dose of medicine. Then the sleep if the pain comes back and we're not at the planet yet. Please."

The Doctor estimated there was another 12 hours of work before the TARDIS was ready to rematerialize on Calafrax. He could give Rose another couple of hours of benefit if he gave her pain medications, but if he did and she started vomiting then she was going to dehydrate even faster than she would just sweating. On the other hand, it was two hours more that he could work with her awake and easier to take care of. And if he did his shortcuts he'd be down to nine hours. That would mean only seven hours of work while she was in an induced sleep.

He nodded to her, though she didn't see it. "All right, Rose. We'll do it your way. One more dose." He fished out a fourth hypospray from his jacket and injected her. It took longer this time for the relief to kick in, but when it did she relaxed her face and body. Once more the Doctor passed his arm behind her shoulders and lifted her upper body to sit up.

"Drink, Rose. You're getting dehydrated."

She tried, she took two sips, but the water had barely been swallowed before she was heaving painfully away from the doctor. The water she had just drunk splattered he duvet. The Doctor wasn't sure, since the duvet was pink, but it appeared the water was slightly tinted.

Rose's vomiting had brought on a whole new, unrelated wave of pain. She cried out and bent in half, trying to make it go away. The Doctor could just rub her back and hair to try to calm her. As she relaxed slowly over the next few minutes he laid his hand on her belly. Its warmth helped sooth the ache there.

"I'm fine now, Doctor. The pain is gone." A shiver ran through her. The Doctor had felt on her stomach that her temperature was creeping back up. Luckily more slowly, but it was now back to 102. Her body couldn't take much more of this before her heart and kidneys started getting affected. He made sure she was covered with her blankets, then took her hand and leaned in to her.

"Rose, you need an IV. You're getting dehydrated. I'm going to run to the infirmary and get what I need. I won't be gone five minutes." She squeezed his hand in acknowledgment and he stood. Nearly running the entire way he got what he needed from the infirmary, including drugs to help restart her heart, if necessary. He hoped it wouldn't come to that, though. He also brought cooling packs.

When he got back to the console room he was relieved to see that Rose was no worse than when he had left. She was still conscious and lucid.

"Still ok there, Rose?" he asked her.

"Sleepy, but otherwise I feel ok. A little cold, a little dizzy. Not too bad, though."

"Do you have a headache at all?"

"A bit, but it gets better if I close my eyes. I've had worse."

The Doctor nodded, but Rose wasn't looking at him. "That's from the dehydration as well as the poison and pain medication interacting. When the pain medications wear off that's going to be one doozy of a headache. Let me know if you feel it starting to return, ok, Rose?"

She nodded her head slightly. The Doctor knelt down next to her and started pulling out supplies from the infirmary. He stood up a portable stand and hung a bag of fluid, then applied a tourniquet on her arm and wiped the back of her hand with an alcohol wipe. He noted that the skin didn't bounce back into position as it normally should have. The veins also were much smaller than they could have been.

"You're going to feel a small pinch, Rose. I'll try to be gentle."

True to his word Rose barely felt the needle slip into her hand. The Doctor's nimble fingers found the vein on the first try. He removed the needle, leaving the catheter in place, and quickly taped the cannula onto her hand. He attached the tubing from the IV and started it running. He had made sure to grab several extra feet of tubing. He popped a couple of the chemical cold compresses and sandwiched the IV tubing between them on the floor, not too far from Rose's hand. That way the fluid would help cool her body down, as well as hydrate her. It wouldn't last long, but it was a stop gap measure. He tucked as much of Rose's arm back under her blankets as he could. She had watched him work quietly, her bright eyes following him as best as they could.

"Tell me a story, please, while you work."

"Is that like 'whistling while you work' then? Right-o, what would you like to hear?" He was just happy she was awake and lucid.

"Something that you did with Sarah Jane."

"Ah, well, Sarah Jane and I did have a lot of adventures together, just as you and I have had. There was one, actually not too dissimilar from some of ours. I had just regenerated into my fourth form and I went a little crazy. If you can believe that. Me, crazy!" Rose actually smiled at that, and watched from slitted eyes as he worked and talked at the same maniacal speed. "Anyway, while I was talking gibberish and otherwise not being at all useful, a reprogrammed robot was being turned on the government by the people who made it. The Think Tank. Sarah Jane had a run in with it, and like you she convinced it that she was a good person and that it should think for itself. The robot, K1, killed several people, including its maker, before it was able to be stopped."

"How was it stopped? Were you ok?"

"Oh yes, I snapped out of it eventually and was able to stop it with a virus. See, it was made of living metal. So the virus stripped it of the metal. Sarah Jane was really shook up. It had captured her and was going to fight for her, and she was so upset when it was destroyed."

"What did you wear then, as the fourth Doctor?"

"Oh, pretty similar to now, actually. A suit with a long coat. Though a little more extravagant. And a scarf. A long scarf. A looooonnng scarf, actually."

"How long is a looooonnng scarf?"

"Thirty feet or so. I just, well, yeah."

"Thirty feet? How did you wear that?"

"I wrapped it around myself several times, generally. It was all good fun. The next time I regenerated I wore a piece of celery on my lapel."

"Celery?" Rose was definitely amused, but he could hear the fatigue in her voice.

"Yup," he said, popping his 'p'. "Not too many people can pull off a decorative vegetable, I'll have you know."

"I believe it. Tell me another story, please."

And so an hour passed with the Doctor working at a frantic pace, and his mouth following right along at the same speed. He checked on Rose twice, happy to see that the fluids were helping make her more comfortable. Her fever was not climbing again and she had some color back. Her headache had gone as well. Eight hours until he could get the TARDIS back to Calafrax.

Another half hour and Rose's voice was starting to go up, a sure sign that the pain was increasing. She was also saying less overall, and her movements were slightly spastic. After watching for ten minutes, waiting to see if she would mention it she started to sob. The Doctor raced out from under the console and gathered her in his arms.

"Rose, what is it? Does it hurt?"

"It hurts. It hurts so much, Doctor! I can't take it. Please, make it go away! Please! However you can, more drugs, sleep, whatever, just please make it stop. It hurts. It's hurting me, Doctor." She was crying. His Rose, who could endure so much, had hit the breaking point. He couldn't imagine the amount of pain it took to get her to this place.

She sounded like a scared little child. Which she nearly was. She was so young, just twenty. The Doctor rocked her back and forth. He rubbed her back and kissed her hair. Then he slowly laid her back down. He tried to lay her flat, but the pain was too great and she was rounded over into a tight ball.

"Rose, relax. I'm going to put you to sleep now. When you wake you'll be on Calafrax and this will be in the past. You're not going to feel anything or know the passage of time until then. And I promise you, Rose, you will wake up."

Rose's eyes shot open at his statement. Locking her eyes with his, hoping they showed that belief clearly, he touched his fingers to her temples. "Now sleep, Rose. Sleep, and feel no pain." Her eyes drifted shut, and as his mind pushed her further and further into the deepness of sleep her body relaxed. When he had put her into a near coma he stopped and straightened out her body, covering it again with the blanket. He made her as comfortable as he could. Her IV bag was empty, so he started a new one on a slower drip, and got new ice packs to keep it cool. Her body temperature was not rising as quickly as it had the first time, and hopefully the psychically induced sleep would keep it from moving too much, but he had to keep an eye on it. He listened to her heart and lungs. Both were fine for now. Her heart had had some strain from the dehydration, but it was beating at a perfectly normal 50 beats a minute. A good rate, for a friend in a coma, the Doctor mused.

_To be continued..._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Poison of Calafrax**_

_10/Rose_

_Hurt/Comfort/Friendship_

_Summary: A case of mistaken identity leads to dire consequences. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, its characters or its stories, other than this one. I wouldn't mind borrowing David Tennant for a time, though. I'd give him back when I was done. _

**Previously:**

"_Rose, relax. I'm going to put you to sleep now. When you wake you'll be on Calafrax and this will be in the past. You're not going to feel anything or know the passage of time until then. And I promise you, Rose, you will wake up."_

_Rose's eyes shot open at his statement. Locking her eyes with his, hoping they showed that belief clearly, he touched his fingers to her temples. "Now sleep, Rose. Sleep, and feel no pain." Her eyes drifted shut, and as his mind pushed her further and further into the deepness of sleep her body relaxed. When he had put her into a near coma he stopped and straightened out her body, covering it again with the blanket. He made her as comfortable as he could. Her IV bag was empty, so he started a new one on a slower drip, and got new ice packs to keep it cool. Her body temperature was not rising as quickly as it had the first time, and hopefully the psychically induced sleep would keep it from moving too much, but he had to keep an eye on it. He listened to her heart and lungs. Both were fine for now. Her heart had had some strain from the dehydration, but it was beating at a perfectly normal 50 beats a minute. A good rate, for a friend in a coma, the Doctor mused. _

**Chapter 9**

With the chance of Rose waking now zero, the Doctor was able to focus on his work, and when there was a good breaking point he went to tend to Rose. He wished she was awake to tell him how she felt, but he knew that she was more comfortable this way. He'd work for a half hour, or so, then tend to her IV, check her mental status, her heartrate, her body temperature, and her kidneys. Everything seemed to be working properly and moving along at a much slower rate.

Three hours after he had induced the sleep Rose's body temperature had snuck up to 103. The Doctor popped more cold packs open and put them around her IV line. He wiped her brow with a damp cloth, and made sure she was covered enough so she didn't chill. He touched her mind quickly to make sure she wasn't in pain and there was nothing new going on in her body. Then he went back to work.

Two hours later he could see the end of his work, but Rose was not doing well. Her body had moved up to 104 as it tried to fight off the poison. The cooling packs on the IV line were not as effective as they had been, so the Doctor moved the packs to her armpits and groin. Had she been at all aware she would have shuddered, but she was in a deep enough sleep that she never noticed. Ten minutes later her body temperature had come down half a degree. It was at least a step in the right direction.

Another ten minutes went by and the Doctor's attention was broken from his work by the sound of gurgling coming from Rose. He ran over to her and was shocked to see a small trickle of blood at the corner of her mouth. He knew she could not have bit her lip or tongue. He quickly pulled out the stethoscope and listened to her lungs.

Nearly instantly as he listened he could hear and feel her body constricting. It was trying very hard to vomit in this state. Quickly, before she choked on anything, he turned her body onto its side and touched her temples, bringing her out of the sleep enough to expel whatever it was. As soon as he did a rush of dried blood came out to stain the duvet and cake her lips.

"Oh Rose!" the Doctor exclaimed. He knew immediately that the coffee grinds substance was blood her body had tried to digest. She was bleeding into her stomach from the pain medication. He reached around behind him to the supplies he had brought from the infirmary. He had been afraid this might happen. He pulled out a syringe of medication. Into her IV cannula it went. That would help her stomach with the bleeding. If he'd had more time he would have put a tube down her throat and cauterized the bleed internally, but for right now this would work. She hadn't bled a whole lot. He listened to her heart and stomach now, and felt her blood pressure and pulse. Both were weak, but acceptable for now. He put a new bag of IV fluid up, then put her back into a deeper sleep, leaving her on her side. He cleaned her face and the duvet, then oriented her so that he could see her face from where he was working.

Over the next two hours Rose vomited once more, but otherwise she was unchanged. Finally the Doctor finished with the basic repairs to the TARDIS.

"Ok, good girl. Let's you and me head back to Calafrax and get Rose her medicine!" He pushed buttons and pulled levers and in no time at all he felt the shudder of materialization.

Running quickly to Rose's room he grabbed a pair of socks and shoes and grabbed her thick jacket. As an afterthought he also grabbed a pair of her jeans. Lightweight pyjama bottoms simply wouldn't do during the Calafraxian winter. Dashing back to the console room he started to redress Rose. First went the pyjama bottoms and on went the jeans. Then the socks and the shoes. He disconnected the IV and finally he put on her jacket, making sure to zip it up all the way. He grabbed his overcoat and pulled it on, then scooped Rose into his arms before heading out of the TARDIS.

_To be continued..._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Poison of Calafrax**_

_10/Rose_

_Hurt/Comfort/Friendship_

_Summary: A case of mistaken identity leads to dire consequences. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, its characters or its stories, other than this one. I wouldn't mind borrowing David Tennant for a time, though. I'd give him back when I was done. _

**Previously:**

"_Ok, good girl. Let's you and me head back to Calafrax and get Rose her medicine!" He pushed buttons and pulled levers and in no time at all he felt the shudder of materialization. _

_Running quickly to Rose's room he grabbed a pair of socks and shoes and grabbed her thick jacket. As an afterthought he also grabbed a pair of her jeans. Lightweight pyjama bottoms simply wouldn't do during the Calafraxian winter. Dashing back to the console room he started to redress Rose. First went the pyjama bottoms and on went the jeans. Then the socks and the shoes. He disconnected the IV and finally he put on her jacket, making sure to zip it up all the way. He grabbed his overcoat and pulled it on, then scooped Rose into his arms before heading out of the TARDIS._

**Chapter 10**

Now, the only problem was, and it was a big one, where did he find the antidote. He couldn't very well go up to the men who had attacked them and say, "Right, then, sorry chaps, but do you happen to have the antidote for my mate you nearly beat to death? Ta!" He hadn't seen a chemist's shop on his first time around the market. But he'd been looking for parts for the TARDIS, so he hadn't been focusing on that at all.

He moved quickly through the marketplace, Rose's weight heavy in his arms. He couldn't just leave her on the TARDIS, though. She still needed supervision. For the first time in a long time he wished he had a third person with them. Jack would have been invaluable right about now. He could have both helped with Rose and worked on the TARDIS with him. But the Doctor pushed those thoughts aside. They wouldn't help Rose right here, right now.

No one stopped to ask why he was carrying a woman in his arms. No one even gave him much of a second glance. Nor Rose. Finally, he stopped at a booth and asked the woman tending it if she knew of a chemist.

"Up two blocks from the 'igh Street. 'e's got a red sign. Ye can't miss 'im."

The Doctor mumbled his thanks as he was already on the move in that direction. Sure enough, a few minutes fast walking brought him to the chemist with the red sign. He walked in and was greeted by a jovial face.

"How can I help you today, sir? Sick wife, have you got?"

The Doctor didn't feel the need to get into the details of their relationship. He laid Rose across the top of the case.

"She's been poisoned with aphloxia from a glybok. She was attacked the day before yesterday. Do you have the antidote?"

The chemist's face paled at this. "A glybok you say? With aphloxia? No. No. No, that's just not right. Those haven't been used in decades. And they're not used on women, not ever. Is she a criminal, then, this one?"

"No! She's simply a traveler who was in the marketplace at the wrong time. A case of mistaken identity. She was taken because they wanted information about someone they thought I was. I got away, but she was beaten. Please, it's been 46 hours. I don't know how much more time she has."

"Has she had pain? Fever?"

"Yes, both. I helped her into a deep sleep because the pain medication I was giving her was about to make her bleed into her stomach. Her fever had been high enough to nearly cause a major seizure. Please, you have to help me."

"I'm afraid I don't have the antidote, but the apothecary down the road should have the materials on hand to make. It takes several hours, though. I hope your wife can hold on that long."

"Me too. Thank you for your help." With that the Doctor pulled Rose back into his arms and dashed back out into the cold, his breath now giving big white plumes, and Rose's puffing out small gray clouds. "Hold on, Rose. I've got you. We're almost there."

Just a few buildings away a sign indicated an apothecary. The Doctor ran in, startling the woman in the shop.

"Sir? You can't just come barging in like this!"

"I have no time for apologies, miss. My friend has been poisoned by aphloxia 46 hours ago. The chemist said that you have the ingredients for the antidote. Please, she's dying!"

The young woman looked from the Doctor's pleading face to Rose's slack and ashen one. She nodded.

"There's a pallet over by the fire. You can lay her there while I get started. What's her weight? Do you know how much aphloxia she got?"

"She's about eight and a half stone. I don't know how much aphloxia. She was beaten with a glybok. She had cuts on her face. The poison got in there. I don't know how much, I wasn't able to measure it when it happened."

"Has she had much pain? Headaches?"

"Yes, very much so. I gave her more than I should have for pain medication, then I helped her into a deep sleep to protect her from the rest of it."

"You say she was beaten 46 hours ago, and yet her face has not a mark on it. How did this happen?"

The Doctor was unsure of how much to tell her. The Calafraxians were not aware of space traveling Time Lords and their human companions.

"I'm from a far place, and I have medicine that can heal skin wounds very quickly. I've been treating my friend. However, I don't have what's necessary for the antidote."

The apothecary seemed to accept that. "Very well. It will take several hours. You may wait with her while I make the antidote. There is water in the bucket for you to drink, and more wood by the fire if you chill. I will return."

With that she gathered several ingredients and went into a back room. The Doctor would very much have liked to have made it himself, but he was wary of leaving Rose. The apothecary was too crowded to carry her around safely unless absolutely necessary. Besides, after being beaten himself, healing, and then working on the TARDIS for 21 hours straight, he was feeling the need to just sit and rest for a few minutes.

He brushed Rose's hair back from her face while he waited. Her fever was back up and she was sweating heavily beneath her jacket. The Doctor unzipped it and slipped it off, instead holding Rose upright leaning against his chest behind her while he sat in front of the fire. It was enough to help her cool without letting her chill.

An hour later he lifted Rose into his arms and carefully maneuvered his way into the apothecary's back lab. He wanted to make sure that the antidote was being prepared properly. Rose's fever was continuing to climb, she was becoming more dehydrated again, and her heart was having to work extra hard. She hadn't vomited here, but the Doctor's sonic screwdriver showed that her stomach bleeding wasn't under control yet. With no way to administer IV fluids, or use an endoscope to repair the damage, he didn't want to wait a second longer than he had to. He wasn't certain Rose had time enough for there to be any mistakes with this batch of the antidote.

He found the apothecary working at the far side of the room, carefully measuring out ingredients and mixing them just so. The Doctor watched her work for a few minutes. She didn't notice him standing there. He saw that she was efficient and quick when it came to her potions. She didn't hesitate. The Doctor found an empty table and carefully laid Rose out on it. He came to stand behind the apothecary, subtly scanning her mixture and ingredients with the sonic screwdriver. At the whirling sound it made the apothecary whipped her head around.

"Sir! You startled me. I do ask that customers not come back into my lab. This is sensitive business, and it sounds as if your friend cannot risk any mistakes. I must beg you to return to the main room."

"My apologies. I only wanted to check on you, I hadn't heard anything from you."

"Everything is going as planned, sir. I expect it to take another two hours. Please, if you will return to the main room I can continue."

His concerns disspated the Doctor gave the apothecary a nod and turned back to Rose. He carried her back to the other room, then settled them again in front of the fire. He added another log, then took a long drink of water from the bucket. He had been neglecting himself in his worry after Rose and the TARDIS. The water tasted cool and sweet.

The Doctor felt Rose's stomach, hoping to get a better reading of her temperature than the skin exposed to the fire. Her temperature was up still, closer to 105. Her heart was beating very quickly, and her skin was showing her dehydration already. She must have sweat an exorbitant amount, he thought. Without an IV, though, dehydration was going to have to be fixed by having her drink something. He hated to have her wake, but her heart was starting to sound very worrisome.

He got the water and ladle ready next to him, then arranged Rose in his arms so she was leaning against him, nearly curled in a ball. He placed his long fingers aside her head and slowly with his mind brought her out of her deep sleep just to a point where she would be able to respond to him.

"Rose? Rose, I need you to wake up, just a little bit. I know you're tired, but you have to have something to drink. Rose? Can you hear me?"

A groan, nearly a keening sound, escaped her lips. That was the only indication she gave that she heard him.

"I know it hurts, Rose. I just need you to drink for me and then I'll help you back to sleep." He held the full ladle to her lips. With a little prodding she opened her mouth enough to pour some in. Tipping her head back he was able to get her to swallow the water. He repeated this several times until the grimacing on her face was too terrible to allow him to manipulate her mouth and head. Her entire body was shifting in pain and discomfort. He was finding it difficult to hold the ladle at all, nevermind get it to her mouth. In all he'd guessed she'd had about half a liter of water. Not a lot in her condition, but it was better than nothing. He could try again in another hour if he had to.

"Rose, you did brilliantly. Now it's time to go back to sleep." He brought his fingers to her head again and pushed her back into a deep, deep sleep. When she sagged against him, the pain gone from her features, he relaxed as well and held her head against his shoulder. He just held her in his arms, watching the fire burn in front of them. He kept one hand on her stomach, feeling her temperature as well as checking often for more obvious signs of bleeding. He wiped down her brow every few minutes, gently bathing her face with a cool, wet flannel.

An hour later he tried to rouse Rose to drink more, but the pain was much worse and the point to where she would feel no pain and the point where she needed to be to be able to drink were much further apart. She cried in her fitful half sleep as he tried to get her to drink. A few tears of frustration and fear fell from his eyes as well. Too many 'if onlies' in this adventure. If only he'd checked her over. If only they hadn't mistaken his identity. If only they'd not beaten her with an archaic device. If only he hadn't pulled the TARDIS apart. If only, if only. Two words to beat yourself up with.

As he sat rocking with Rose as they both cried, the apothecary emerged from her lab. "I have the antidote you need. She needs to take half now and then the other half in two hours. After that she'll need rest. A lot of it. She should be fine, then."

The Doctor eagerly took the stoppered bottle from the apothecary, and not caring what she thought he pulled out the cork and poured half into Rose's mouth, tipping her head back and closing her mouth so she couldn't spit it out. A quick blow on her face activated the startle reflect and she swallowed the medicine.

"How long until it works?" the Doctor asked.

"Not long. Usually just a few minutes. See, her face is already relaxing."

Sure enough, Rose's face was going from an ashen color to a more pasty color. Still awful looking, but a step in the right direction. Her fists unclenched and her body slumped in the Doctor's arms. With subtle movements the Doctor got out his sonic screwdriver and ran it over Rose's body. Sure enough it showed that the poison was being counteracted very quickly. He pocketed his screwdriver and turned to look at the apothecary.

"Thank you. What do I owe you for this? I'm afraid I haven't got much local currency, but I'm sure we can work something out."

The apothecary looked at him with a stare that pierced right through him. "I think just a 'thank you' today will suffice. It's not often I see aphloxia poisoning. I was able to further my education today. I would thank _you_ if the price to you had not been so obviously high. Consider us even."

"The Doctor gently laid Rose down in front of the fire and stood for the first time next to the apothecary. She wasn't much bigger than Rose, and she didn't look much older, other than her eyes.

"Thank you," the Doctor said, with emotion. He hugged the apothecary. "What is your name, by the way?"

"Talia," she said. "And you and your friend's names?"

"I'm called the Doctor, and my friend is Rose. And you've saved her life. Thank you, from the bottom of my hearts."

"Doctor? Rose? Hearts? You do speak strangely where you're from. You are welcome. She should be awake again by tomorrow, though she will be weak for several days to come, likely a full week. Treat her gently, ease her back into foods, she'll be fine."

The Doctor was getting his coat back around him, and putting Rose's back on her. "Talia, thank you." He gathered Rose up and headed out the door that Talia held open for them. Walking back through the streets he kept his eyes open for those who beat them, but he was just interested in getting Rose back to the TARDIS and getting off of this planet.

_To be continued..._


	11. Epilogue

_**Poison of Calafrax**_

_10/Rose_

_Hurt/Comfort/Friendship_

_Summary: A case of mistaken identity leads to dire consequences. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, its characters or its stories, other than this one. I wouldn't mind borrowing David Tennant for a time, though. I'd give him back when I was done. _

**Previously:**

"_I'm called the Doctor, and my friend is Rose. And you've saved her life. Thank you, from the bottom of my hearts."_

"_Doctor? Rose? Hearts? You do speak strangely where you're from. You are welcome. She should be awake again by tomorrow, though she will be weak for several days to come. Treat her gently, ease her back into foods, she'll be fine."_

_The Doctor was getting his coat back around him, and putting Rose's back on her. "Talia, thank you." He gathered Rose up and headed out the door that Talia held open for them. Walking back through the streets he kept his eyes open for those who beat them, but he was just interested in getting Rose back to the TARDIS and getting off of this planet._

**Epilogue**

Getting back to the TARDIS, the Doctor laid Rose down briefly on her duvet and set the coordinates back into the vortex. Rose needed time to heal, and once he knew she was ok, he would finish his repairs on the TARDIS.

Once away from Calafrax the Doctor removed his overcoat and Rose's jacket and carried her back to the infirmary. He started another IV with fluids for her, then surgically repaired the hole in her stomach to stop the bleeding. With the poison leaving her system her fever was returning to normal. The Doctor simply wiped her brow until the sweating stopped a couple of hours later. When it was time for the second dose of the apothecary's medicine he woke Rose.

"Rose? It's time to wake now. You're safe. You should be feeling much better. Come back to me, Rose."

Her eyes fluttered and she blinked quickly several times before taking a deep breath and coughing slightly.

"Hello," she said, her voice raspy.

The Doctor broke out in a huge grin at her face. "Hello! Feeling better? I need you to take the last of the antidote. Can you manage?"

Rose nodded and shakily reached for the bottle. She held it, with the Doctor's help, and drank the last of it in two gulps.

"Disgusting," she shuddered. "Absolutely disgusting. Have you got any water to help wash it down?"

The Doctor nodded, and very carefully he stood and walked to the sink, grabbing a glass of water. He brought it back, his eyes never leaving Rose's face. He helped her maneuver the drink to her lips, and watched with satisfaction as she drained the glass.

"Thirsty?"

She nodded. "My throat is a bit scratchy as well."

"Ah, yes. Sorry about that. After the last dose of pain medication you started bleeding internally. I used a tube down your throat to surgically repair it. It's fine now, I'm good. But your throat may feel sore for a couple of days. In a little while I can get you some tea, but for now the water should be ok. How's the pain? Is it gone?"

Rose nodded. Then flopped her head back on the couch, exhausted. "I'm sore, but nowhere near the pain I was in at all. I wouldn't even ask for a paracetamol for it. Just a nap."

"That's to be expected. When you're done with this bag of IV fluids I'll help you to your room. You'll be a lot more comfortable sleeping there."

The Doctor's hands were gently rubbing the sides of Rose's head, just offering his calm support.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through this, Rose. I'm so, so sorry."

"'S not your fault, Doctor. You didn't ask those men to mistake you. For once they weren't even really after you. The guy they were after, 'Harold,' didn't sound like a huge winner. He wouldn't have been worth taking a beating for."

"But I am?"

"Do you know what Reinette said to me? Back on that spaceship that had 18th century France on it? She said, 'We both know that the Doctor is worth the monsters.' She was a smart woman. You've given me a life, Doctor, a life I never would have dreamed of as a shop girl from London. This is so much better. And if occasionally, I do find pain, I also find compassion and comfort. More than enough to make up for whatever pain I have felt."

With that little speech she fell back on the couch, utterly spent. The Doctor, humbled by her absolute trust and devotion, just sat and watched her sleep for several minutes. He stroked her arms and her hands, just content to be in contact with her. She thought he hung the moon. And he had, once or twice, but he wasn't going to tell her that. But more importantly, she was doing the same for him. He needed her like he needed water and air. His Rose.

When her IV bag was empty he disconnected the cannula and put a band aid over the site. Brushing her hair back from her eyes one more time he lifted her into his arms and carried her back to her room. He laid her down, then found spare bedding in her wardrobe. Removing her shoes he tucked the covers around her. Exhausted himself he checked her over one more time with his sonic screwdriver, then leaned in and kissed her temple. "Good night, my Rose."

Entering his room down the corridor, the Doctor didn't even have the energy to remove his shoes before falling asleep. He slept for four hours, a long time by Time Lord standards. When he woke he checked on Rose. She was still asleep, just as he had left her. He went back to the console room. He cleaned up from Rose's stay, and started to get back to work on the repairs. He thought quickly about picking Jack up and getting his help. But he thought with Rose on the mend, the last thing she needed was a lot of noise and energy that was Captain Jack Harkness. The Doctor could take care of both Rose and the TARDIS.

For the next day he spent his time alternating between repairs and checking on Rose. She slept solidly for 18 hours, after which the Doctor was able to wake her long enough to drink a nutritional shake and use the loo. He helped her wash her face and hands and feet, and helped her change into a more comfortable sleeping outfit. Then she went back to sleep.

Twelve hours later the repairs to the ship were done, and Rose woke again. She was able to stay awake for nearly two hours before she required a nap. Long enough to actually walk under her own power to the kitchen and eat a light meal. The Doctor was lonely with her asleep so much, but he was so happy to see her recovering. She had lost quite a lot of weight, well over half a stone. Her eyes seemed overly large on her face, and the bones in her hand shown through her skin. But every day she felt better.

Four days after she got the antidote she was able to stay awake for most of the day, taking only a short nap. And sure enough, as the apothecary promised, after a week she felt back to her old self.

"So, where to today, Doctor? I'm in the mood to get out! Go someplace exciting. I want to get my heartrate going again. Feel the thrill of being out there."

The Doctor grinned at her. "I know just the place. Hold on, Miss Tyler!" With that the Doctor activated the sequence to get them to their newest adventure.

Rose practically bounded to the door as soon as they landed. "Where are we? When are we? Is it some alien habitat?"

The Doctor's face split into a goofy, toothy smile. "It may seem that way. Open the door. It's safe!"

With that Rose squealed and pulled the door open. She stepped out in amazement. The Doctor was right behind her, pulling the door shut. "You like?" he asked.

"Doctor, where are we?"

"Covent Garden Market. You wanted, and I quote, to 'Go someplace exciting. I want to get my heartrate going again. Feel the thrill of being out there.' Very few places better to do that than a shopping mall. Besides, your clothes are probably all a size too large now. We can get you a few things to wear. To add to the excitement I brought us here just a few days before Christmas. I figured we could pop over to your mum's for the holiday. She'll like that. So," he said, holding out his arm to her. "Shall we, Miss Tyler?"

"We shall," she said, laughing. "To great adventures."

_The end._

_**A/N: This is my first Doctor Who fanfic. I hope you liked it! I thought it started out a bit rocky, but hopefully it was enough to grab attention and keep you reading. Feedback is appreciated, but of course not required. I admit, I'm not the best at leaving feedback. :-) Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
